inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Memoyakio
hello there! Memoyakio@Apple here! sa, minna! remember to put your signature whenever you leave a message in my talk page! if you don't put it then it'll be hard for me to search who's it unless you reveal your name/username in the message. But that'll bugging me too. =.=" you can ask requests, etc. Feel free to! And, don't ever ever edit my talk page. It'll make me more mad! >.< Well then, that's all! Thank you for leaving message in my talk page! See ya! (^.^)/ Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Memoyakio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raizza Shimono (Talk) 10:02, June 17, 2012 Hellooooo there!!~ Welcome! I'm Hungry (Or Ramen/Piper whatever you want to call me :3) I just saw your question, and I'll gladly help you! Okay, to make a fanmade char. page...first step; go to any random page; like . -Just below the search bar; you'll see a "Create a Page" button, go and click it. -Name your page; and select "Blank Page" -Start writing the info of your character (If you need any more help with this step; do ask me :D) -Once you're done; add your character to the category page; by typing "Fanmade Character" on the box that says "Add a category" on the bottom of the "Category" panel -Click "Publish" and you're done! I'm sorry if I didn't explan well; if you have more questions regarding this; just ask me then~ Thanks, looking forward to your work! Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem at all! I'm glad you got the hang of things. I'm looking forward to more of your work! Sorry if I replied late now! Thanks~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Hey! Yeah, i'll do it! Sorry if its late but i got exams to revise on and stuff but seriously, i will get it done soon! Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) 18:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo Memo! Hey! Sorry for the EXTRA LONG wait........But........Here it is! I hope i like it! If you want me to dr aw somthing else too, please ask! I'm all offers! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) 14:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 'Hi there!' Heeeey! ^v^ Nice to meet you, Memoyakio, call me Chica. c: Oh, my MMD model, you say? Well, I used PMDEditor. :3 You can download it here: http://showmo456.deviantart.com/art/Limited-English-PMD-Editor-2-201972632 (Click on "Download File" under "Add To Favourites") There are some tutorials on deviantART or YouTube that might help you use it, bye! ovo / Your fanfic Hey, Memo! It's me again~ xD I heard about your upcoming fanfic; I'd love to help you! Since you're looking for characters, I'll let you choose which one you'd like! They're all listed on my page, it's the first section, so you wouldn't have a hard time looking through. It's pretty much fine with me if you'd choose more than one; your choice, Apple!~ And all the info you need are on their pages respectively; except for the unfinished pages though, sorry about that. ^^' In case you need more info, I'll be glad to add more if you want~ Again, thank you so much! And good luck with all those work back there! I know you can do it! Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 15:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Joining in Hey, Apple or Memo, I wanna ask you if you want to join my fanfic and your character is Memo, or someone else, I know that it is a weird question, but since Memo really loves soccer like Endou (or whatever his name is XD). Just reply on my talk page: User talk: NanoForever. See ya! NanoForever 19:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Reply to: "Your fanfic" message Oh, I see ^^ If you're having a hard time deciding, you can just choose from my two main ones. Because, yeah, some pages are unfinished ^^" If you need links...either her or him~ Thanks, Apple! O_O WOAH. Until September O_________O That's hard! Good luck! You can do it!!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 09:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Join in Hey Apple, I saw your message, and I know , sorry, I haven't told you which fanfic I was talking about, well here is the link: The Dark Dragons. I hope you join in. Here's the link for my talk page: User talk:NanoForever. See ya! P.S. If you want to join in, please give me your character info. NanoForever 12:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Thank You Hey Apple! Thank you so much for being in my fanfic. If you need any thing else just tell me, on my talk page. See ya! NanoForever 19:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Hey Apple! Hi Apple, About joining in the team of my fanfic: The Dark Dragons, you can join! Plus, as you said that you want to put all your characters in, I can put them all in the same chapter! And, it's ok if you have a few mistakes in the message you sent me, I understood everything! I guess I should make your characters first appearance between the up coming chapters! Well, See ya! NanoForever (talk) 11:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Thank you! Hey Apple! Thank you so much! I'm sorry to tired your hands by drawing Nano. I wasn't supposed to give you a hard time. Sorry. Thank you sooooo much. You're a amazing drawer! Thank you sooooo much (again)! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 10:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Can you do it? Hey Apple, Can you draw one of my other characters: Lola Nongo? 'Cause the page is actually empty. It's ok if you say no. I'll try to find someone else. But, if yes, good luck. Her appearance is already posted on her page. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 10:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever U-um.. H-hey there, Apple.. oh man, I feel so scared to ask this...xD U-um, c-can I request a drawing? >////< Ah! I know you're busy now, please, feel free to decline, I totally understand also! About your request, I'm still working on it; yes, I know how you feel~ I'm busy too~ Please, feel free to say no...I don't want to rush, nor bother you. Th-thank you so much! I'll make it up to you with you request of Arane! It'll come soon! Thank you so much, Apple!!~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) O-oh, you will! （＾∇＾）Th-thank you so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou xOVER9000 (lol) Apple, really, thank you so much! ♪( ´▽｀) Um, if you could, can you draw my character, Rese? I guess everything's on her page. Though if you need anything else, ask me~ Heehee~ I know that feeling too! When requests are asked...~ Please do keep up the good work! You're amazing! Lastly...High five! (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) Thanks, Apple!!!~ Awww, thank you so much, Apple~ I really appreciate it...~ No rush though; feel free to do it whenever you want, and take all the time you need! Thank you! I hope you'll like your request, too~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Hey Apple! Thank you sooooo much for drawing Lola! Take your time. And, yes, if you want to get off the sneakers' part, you can. Thank you soooo much (again)! NanoForever (talk) 11:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever OMG THANKYOUTHANKYOUSOMUUUCH! Memo! Thank you so much for the request! <33 I love it! You really are amazing, keep it up! I featured it on Rese's page (The last section's gallery~) if you don't mind~ (Yes, I'm still Hungry4ramen! XD) Once again, I love it! <3 Thank you! And I'm sorry you had a hard time with the hair D: But it came out really nice! c: Thank youuuuuu! >w< A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 09:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! Hey Apple! Thank you sooooo much for drawing Lola for me! And, it's sooooo perfect! I like the clothes, too. Thank you soooo much! (again XD) It's so amazing, Apple! Keep it up! Well, see ya! NanoForever (talk) 12:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever about the char well memo if u remember i requested the char well heres the info Appearence he has black spiky hair and blue eyes and light skin.his casual clothes are a black hoodie and blue pants. and make him kinda happy and cool person thanks in advance Gavin was here (talk) 05:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) his name his name is raiden kuraiten Gavin was here (talk) 12:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Apple!~ Hi! >w< It's me (again)~ About your request, I'm done! I'm so sorry if it took so long, but if you want me to change anything/redraw it, I'm okay with that~ Thank you, Apple! I hope you like it! It was so fun drawing for you!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 07:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Awww, thank you so much, Apple! >//w//< I'm so happy to hear that! But then again, I'm so sorry for making you wait so long D: But in the end, I'm really happy you like it! I'm okay here, I wish you good luck in your tests! I know how you feel - my exams are coming so fast xD In September, too. It was really fun drawing Arane! Maybe we can do an art trade someday ^^ When...we're not busy X3 Again, thank you - it's always a pleasure to draw for you and I'm glad you like it! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks memo it was a awesome drawing i love the drawing! Gavin was here (talk) 12:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) yup i really like the pic i cant help it, the pic is awesome Gavin was here (talk) 08:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Another Request yo memo can u draw raiden with red eyes and his hair flying up with a a evil smile on his face? im trying to make a evil form for raiden so thats about it, Feel free to say no and thanks in advance ~ AH DAM FORGOT TO PUT MY SIGNATURE DX Gavin was here (talk) 10:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Apple Its Me Akuji (You can call me Abdel, if you want) ive a request for you for my OC, (Tsukiakari Akuji) Can you maybe redraw it? (Its ok if you dont wanna draw it) Sorry for Bothering you Wow, bow look at me now chief like a indian talking to clouds 15:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san -I got the Pic, and it was......AWESOME!!!!! Thank you again for the awesome pic :), See yaa next time. Heya Memo! Hi....Can you draw a Character for me? Can you Draw Kira Kotoni in Raimon (GO) first Year School Uniform (Like Sorano Aoi's) please? If you dont have time or if your busy or stuff like that Feel more than free to say no! And also, If you want me to draw you anything in advance, I'll be happy too! (Trust me, It wont be as bad as the last one i done for you..Cos i got Paint Tool Sai now..) Thanks Anyways Memo, And keep up the good work! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 11:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Could you do some drawings I wanted to min: a goalkeeper-captain (carcteristica-arepiado hair purple uniform) an attacker-captain (carcteristica arepiado-hair white uniform) and Keshin-one. Please min obliged to draw of if to until today or tomorrow Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 19:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) 'ello there Memo! I'd, uh like to request a drawing of a character in progress, Tachibana Kengou. I'd like him to have blonde hair, blue eyes, and be laughing. The clothes he wears're up to you. Please show me when you're done! Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 12:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! Thank you soooooooooooo much for the drawing! She looks really cute! >///< Yep, I'll start on the request right away! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 14:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the picture! Doesn't look too bad to me! Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 11:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Just Asking..... You know the drawing that you requested for me to draw? Do you want it on Paper (Scanned in) or Digitaly? I'm just saying.... I have to stick to paint now cos my Trial on PTS ran out! TT.TT But dont worry! I think I have 'Improved' my drawing on Paint so it will be better than last time! Thanks Memo! Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 18:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for understanding Memo! Yep! Paper it is then! It will probably be in by Monday, If not then Tuesday ok? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 13:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Co-captains? Heya Apple! >w< I heard you were looking for co-captains for Magic Water~ I'd love to help out! :D Um, if you'd allow, can either Rese or Hanikamiya Tasuku be co-captain? Sorry if I can't decide for you; you have the freedom to choose~ :3 Thanks Apple! Have a nice day!! X3 Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 09:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Apple! Hiya Apple! I'm very sorry if I'm bothering you but I have a favor to ask.... Can you draw for my OC Nano Ring again? Like a new picture/ drawing of her please? You can change the background, her pose, anything but not the clothes.....Please! Well, feel free to say no. I just wanted to update the pic on her page. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 09:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC)I'm hidden in the shadows... Thanks Apple~! Thank you, Apple! Take your time no need to rush! Thanks again! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 10:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Question!! Heya, Apple! I got a question here...Would you mind doing an art trade? Like you draw something for me, and I draw something for you in return! It's okay if no, though! Hopefully I've improved since the last time I drew for you! :3 Thanks, Apple!! :D Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 09:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks!! Well...there's really no order who's going first, etc. Just take your time to draw, and show when you're done! Same goes for the person you're trading with~ If it's okay, can you please draw Hanikamiya Tasuku? What about you; what can I draw for you~? :3 Thanks, Apple!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 11:07, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you soooooooooo much, Apple! Hiya Apple! Thanks for drawing Nano for the second time! I really love it! It's just perfect! Thanks again! NanoForever (talk) 15:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever I just wanna say... I'm sorry about your picture, It WAS supposed to be in by Last Monday, But becuase of Homework and other stuff getting in the way once again, I havent had time to finish it during this past week. Can you be very patiant? Becuase, this might not even be in until next week..... I'm sorry, I'm just really busy at the moment, But i promise you, It will get done! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 17:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ArTrade Apple!! Omg thank you so much *u* I seriously can't stop staring at him!! It's amazing!! Really, amazing!! It's perfectly fine! Don't worry. You still haven't told me which character to draw though~ :3 Thank you so much, Apple! I can't thank you enough!! I'm so honored to do a trade with you! I love it! <33 and the way you draw him makes him even more awesome and handsome!! X3 ☆ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 14:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Another Request Can u draw a char for me ? i want his hair to be green and spiky(kinda wild) and he should have like a cold personality and he has grey eyes and he wears a dark black jacket with a dark green tshirt and his name is arashi nouta Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 08:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: ArTrade Hey, Apple! I received your message; okay! I'll draw Fukai Sakimoto~ You can expect it maybe during the weekend, more or less; sorry if it takes long for you.. D: Thanks again Apple! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 08:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!! THANKS MEMO I LOVED THE DRAWING ITS AWESOME! UR AWESOME TOO! Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 09:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) uh... Well memo i need another pic i know im askin for a lot but if u can do it then please do it! Well its for the miximax of Arashi so heres the info He has Brown hair which is long and tied into a pony tail and his bangs are swept away from his face and he has a serious expression well feel free to say no~ Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 10:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) A little request Hello, long time no see, Memo, I'm Chong, you know, Noah Dreams' creator & a friend of Hungry4ramen. Actually, I've a request for you. I wished that you draw Noah Dreams as in like this (the pose & background you decide): You see, I thought that Hungry must be really busy with requests right now & I kinda want you can do (in drawing). Thanks Thanks, thanks, thanks, a thousand thanks, Memo, you're pretty good. Chong Kah How (talk) 06:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!! Thanks alot memo!! the drawing is awesome ! Hiya Apple! :D Hi Apple! I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or something, but I wanted something from someone who draws and I wanted to ask you. Since it's almost Halloween, I'd like to have a drawing of Nano dressed in her Witch Costume, I'll give you the info the costume looks: Top: It's long sleved and it's dark dark purple. Then, at the body part is a picture of a broom and at the end of the top is a patern of jack o' lanterns and lolly-pops. Bottom: The bottom is leather, the same color as the top. Actually, they're like tights but not short 'till the knees. Shoes: The shoes are black flats and at the front of it are jack o' lanterns on each shoe. Details: Nano will be holding a broom while smiling. And....The background....well, I'll let you pick that but let it be something at night, please. Well, I think that's it! I'm sorry if I'm bothering you! Feel free to say no!~ See ya! NanoForever (talk) 10:32, October 30, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Hey Apple~! Sorry! But I don't have a pic of the costume, I created it myself! Sorry! But you can tell me what you don't understand, I can make it better to understand! NanoForever (talk) 11:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Ok! The top part: It's like at the bottom of the shirt, there's a patern which goes like this: Jack o' lantern, lolly pop, jack o'lantern, lolly pop. Like that. I hope that helps! What's a jack o lantern? Ok, a jack o latern is a carved pumpkin with lights in it, it's just like a original pumpkin but it has two differences. I hope that helps! NanoForever (talk) 15:09, October 31, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Done! Apple! Sorry for the veryyyyy long wait DX There was a lot of school projects and tests, so I had to focus more on them! I hope you understand...and I hope it was worth the wait! <3 Thank you again!! And I heard you were sick! D: Get well! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 13:00, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Apple! It's me, Maki! Now I know that you haven't been well lately, but if your up to it sometime soon, you don't mind doing a request drawing for my character: Wakamiya Tsubaki in her casual outfit? The info is listed on her profile. If your not up to it, I can always wait. Regards, Maki PS: If your available to do it, can you tell me the estimated time of completion please? --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 03:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Done~! :D Hey Apple, thanks a bunch! The only thing that's really bothering me is that the floral design should be on her cardigan not her tank top. If you can fix that, it would be very appreciative. Regards, Maki --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 00:06, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Heya Hey apple can you draw a char?well the info is below Name: Delta Appearence He has hair the same colour as betas hair And is shaggy and a bit spiky with light coloured skinand his expression is a bit happy and serious he has electric blue eye's and if you can... can you give him the same clothes as fei or SARU? Well Thanks! and feel free to say no~ Thanks in advance!~ A dream… I’m dreaming a dream… A dream I dream every day… An endless dream… (talk) Sorry to bother you but can you give him the Earpiece like how he has? !Chou Majin Evarth! !Shellbit Burst! !Evolution GX! ' ' 12:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hope it's okay... TAT Much better. Thank you for your time, Apple! Your such an amazing artist :D Regards, Maki --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 22:14, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Apple! Hopefully I'm not bothering you at the moment, but can you do a request for me again but this time with Tsubaki's alter ego 'Tsukumo' in casual clothing? The details should be on Tsubaki's profile and this time, read carefully. Regards, Maki PS: Tsukumo must be effeminate, meaning a girly-looking boy so you can still tell it's really Tsubaki behind the mask. Can you do that if possible? --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 05:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Okie dokie~! No it's not like Kazemaru's ponytail, it's more like Tsubaki's but only on the right. So opposite to what she originally has. You can choose whether to do it loose or not. But make sure it's on the right side. Regards, Maki --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 12:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:I'm Done~ Haha, It's alright most people say drawing effeminate boys is pretty hard the first time. Don't worry about it's fine. I'll keep it :D Thanks for your hard work Apple! Regards, Maki New Request Hi Apple! It's me Maki again, sorry if I'm bothering you but if your hanging around can you do a new request for me? This time it's for one of my supporting characters Dan Masami. Like before, her details are on her profile. Regards, Maki RE:Of course~! That's not a problem at all. Also a heads up, I've decided to do a revision of Tears of a Fallen Blossom and I'll be revising Tsubaki a little - just her background, voice actress etc (I'm keeping her appearance so don't worry). So be on the look out for that. Regards, Maki RE:Yay~ Done~! Thank you Apple! There's nothing wrong with her at all, so don't worry about it :D Regards, Maki PS: Boy, you sure draw fast. Been a while Hey Apple it's been a while! Hope you got your artistic skills ready, because I have a new request for my third OC Nakata Kenta. The details are in the usual place just so you know. Regards, Maki Thank you! Once again Apple, thank you so much for your time drawing one of my OCs again. I really appreciate it! Don't worry about the mistakes, it's all okay. And I'm sure a lot of people complain about their backgrounds often too so your not the only one. Regards, Maki Heya! Heya long time no see memo~ i came here to make a request~ can you draw me char? his info : He has long light violet spiky hair which reaches to his shoulder and has blue eyes, light skin, if you dont mind can you give him a black long sleeves shirt and jeans Feel free to say no and thanks in advance~ !Chou Majin Evarth! !Shellbit Burst! !Evolution GX! ' ' 12:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Awesome drawing as always memo! I adore that drawing B) !Chou Majin Evarth! !Shellbit Burst! !Evolution GX! ' ' 15:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Heya again~ Heya memo could you make me a pic? appearence: He has blue hair which is long and covers his one eye, He has green eye's and wears a WhiteHoodie which is on and he has a sad expression , He has pale skin and another pic for the same char : Could you perhaps make a matryoshka pic of him?.. And give him the Blue matroshka costume Feel free to refuse and Thanks in Advance! !Chou Majin Evarth! !Shellbit Burst! !Evolution GX! ' ' 10:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Memo ;-; Memo How you draw so awesome?! i love the pic's Its amazing ;-; !Chou Majin Evarth! !Shellbit Burst! !Evolution GX! ' ' 16:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah and for the matryoshka pic could you just add one thing? just add the thing what gumi has below her eye's on her nose in this pic !Chou Majin Evarth! !Shellbit Burst! !Evolution GX! ' ' 16:05, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Both his eye's and nose !Chou Majin Evarth! !Shellbit Burst! !Evolution GX! ' ' 16:55, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thankies Memo! d>o!Chou Majin Evarth!]]' '!Shellbit Burst!' ' !Evolution GX!' ' ''' 05:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC) That time again Yo Apple! Remember me? Well I got another request for one of my latest support OCs: Takizawa Hisao. Don't mind doing it whenever you have free time on your hands? Regards, Maki PS: I think I haven't told you yet but I have uploaded a revised version of Tears of a Fallen Blossom. It'd be great if you read it and tell me what you think. The link's on my FanFiction account same with the original version. Thank you so much Apple for your time! I understand you have been busy with school and such but don't worry, take the time you need. The same thing's happening with me too... Oh, you did? Sorry if I caused you any trouble, it's that my revision is not getting enough support compared to what the original did. As for the link it's here: Tears of a Fallen Blossom: Revised. Regards, Maki Thank You!! Thank you so much for your request again Apple, it's amazing! There's no need for editing, so don't worry about it. Regards, Maki Hello ~ I have request, can you draw my OC ? Thank you. - Kenji-san Hi Can you draw pictures? If you can, can you draw Masaki Fujiwara, Jane Mitchell (In soccer uniform), Henry Grayson (in soccer uniform), Susumu Yoshikuni, Junichiro Mamoru and Patrick Corbett (in Soccer uniform; both goalkeeper and libero). I know it is alot. Jane124 12:40, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ Hi, nice to meet you! I am Mizuhara Yukie but you can me Yukie :) I just join and wonder do you accept request drawing from others! If you do, can you draw for me my OC in Ingalaxy, Minazuki Hyouka in her casual clothes! This is the sample one I got from DreamSelfy Mizuhara Yukie (talk) 08:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply It's okay :) Mizuhara Yukie (talk) 08:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC)